Butterball
' Emery Schaub', also known as Butterball, is a human who gained superhuman powers through unknown means. Biography Emery Schaub was employed as a fry cook in Morganton, North Carolina, who gained complete invulnerability through unknown means and was drafted into the Initiative program, taking the name Boulder. He was taken to Camp Hammond, where he was met with mixed reaction from his fellow new recruits, who found his fanboyishness to be somewhat obnoxious. He quickly befriended Batwing. He was often looked down upon by the staff, especially Taskmaster, who immediately changed his codename to Butterball upon his arrival. Affiliation Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Invulnerability: Butterball is invulnerable to numerous forms of physical harms, including being shot at, blown up, burned, drowned, electrocuted, etc., along with physical attacks, letting the affects of others' powers be nullified against him. He once withstood being whipped with rags by Annex, Prodigy, and Sunstreak while sleeping without even waking up. It was stated that he is also immune to Hazmat's radiations, though it was not demonstrated. If a weakness does exist, it has yet to be found. It was also speculated by the future Reptil that Butterball would live forever and never get old. Hybrid confirmed this statement, stating that he "does not die! I can feed off him forever". *''Superhuman Stamina: ''Due to a metabolism that differs from that of a normal human, Butterball is stuck in his physical shape and does not get tired performing actions available to him. For example, he can run all day without breaking a sweat, albeit slowly. He also cannot get drunk. It was speculated that a near-starvation regime could make him lose weight after a couple of years, but Hybrid stated while controlling him that he could feed off of him forever, hinting that Butterball is immortal and would seemingly never lose weight. *''Telepathic Immunity: ''Butterball was even stated to be protected from being harmed by telepaths but that they can still control his mind. However, this statement of Yellowjacket was proven partially wrong as Hybrid was able to control him and cause him spiritual pain. *''Pain Immunity: ''As he is invulnerable and has an impaired sense of touch, he is thought to be insensible to pain, but Hybrid was able to cause him spiritual pain. He can, however, sense lasers and electricity blasts, although they tickle him rather than harm him. Weaknesses Impaired Touch: As a side effect of his invulnerability, his sense of touch is impaired. Frozen Metabolism: Butterball's body is "frozen" at the physical state he was at when his powers manifested, making his body incapable of losing or gaining weight or muscle mass. Clumsiness: He is extremely clumsy. Unable to Swim: Butterball stated that he cannot swim. Out of Shape: Butterball is out of shape and highly unathletic. Notes *Butterball is 5'7" and weighs 202 pounds. He has blue eyes and light brown hair. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Comics: Humans Category:Batwing and Butterball's Team (Earth-616) Category:Avengers Academy (Earth-616) Category:50-State Initiative (Earth-616) Category:Shadow Initiative (Earth-616) Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Pain Immunity Category:Impaired Touch Category:Frozen Metabolism Category:Clumsiness Category:Unable to Swim Category:Out of Shape